This application claims priority benefit of Provisional application Ser. No. 60/872,427, filed May 5, 2006 (having been converted from application Ser. No. 11/381,784.)
This invention relates to a cardboard box for use in food storage, and more particularly, to a single cardboard blank that is suitable for use in the construction of cardboard boxes of different sizes.
Cardboard boxes made from foldable cardboard blanks are well known for use in packaging food and other items, such as cakes, pizza, etc. The problem is when a portion of the food item is eaten and there is a need to retain the remaining left over portion in the box for later consumption. What happens presently is that there is now a box used for storing the remaining food that is substantially empty. This creates a storage problem, since one has to reuse the large box when storing the food item in a refrigerator or pantry, where space is often at a premium. And, while the supplier of the food could provide a second small box for food storage purposes, this is rarely done, and would otherwise increase costs and inconvenience.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a foldable cardboard blank that can be constructed into different size boxes in order to also accommodate the storage of left-over food or other types of items without wasting unused space in the box.